ShortFict DaeLo and BangHim
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "kau fikir ini semua untuk siapa?". Himchan menggigit pundaknya. "Hyung.. buatkan aku susu". Bang Yongguk apa yang kau lakukan" ini adalah kumpulan shortfic dari BangHim dan DaeLo. Daehyun X Zelo . Yongguk X Himchan. RnR juseyooo..


Author : Han NN

Tittle : Kumpulan shortfic

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong / Bang Yongguk / Kim Himchan

.

Genre : angst, fluff, romance, sad, dll\

.

Warning : this is YAOI fanfiction, Not EYD, still typo.

.

Ini adalah kumpulan shortfic dengan cast DaeLo dan BangHim. Terinspirasi dari manapun. Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin Shortfic yang simple tapi ngena gitu.

.

Hope you like it..

.

.

.

Reason – DaeLo

.

.

Senyuman tak berhenti terbentuk pada wajahnya, dia menekan kuat-kuat bel pada rumah kekasihnya. udara dingin tak membuat semangatnya turun. Dia hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya itu setelah sekitar 3 bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Daehyun. Pemuda itu menggosokkan telapak tangannya. kenapa Junhong lama sekali membukakan pintu untuknya?

"Junhongiee" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Junhong yang terbuat dari kaca. Mengintipnya dan melihat jika kamar dimana Junhong tidur masih dengan lampu yang menyala. Pertanda jika Junhong belum tidur.

"kenapa lama sekali" gerutu Daehyun sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa dengar langkah ringan. Disusul bunyi kunci diputar. Sosok kekasihnya kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Memakai sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna kuning cerah.

"H-hyung.." ada kekagetan dalam suaranya.

Namun itu tak dirasa pada Daehyun. Dia segera memeluk Junhong dengan erat.

"aku merindukan mu" bisik Daehyun lembut.

"A-aku juga hyung" dengan gugup Junhong membalas pelukan Daehyun.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukan itu. agak sedikit aneh memang dimana Junhong tidak langsung mengajaknya masuk. Junhong malah berdiri menghalangi pintu. Namun sekali lagi, itu tak terlihat oleh Daehyun.

"aku membawa ini" Daehyun mengambil kotak kecil dalam sakunya. Membukanya dengan perlahan dan didalamnya adalah cincin. Cincin dengan warna putih yang sangat Junhong sukai.

"aku membelikan mu ini sewaktu di Swiss, aku tahu kau sangat suka pada berlian. Umma juga mengatakan jika dia ingin menemui mu. dia penasaran dengan mu" jelas Daehyun sambil mengangkat kotak itu tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat kilauannya saat memantul pada sinar bulan.

Junhong terdiam, dia menggigit bibirnya. tangannya bergetar, dia mengatup rapat-rapat bibirnya.

"kau tidak suka?" tanya Daehyun saat dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng pelan "aku sangat menyukainya" gumamnya.

Daehyun tersenyum "lalu, mengapa wajah mu seperti itu?" Daehyun mengelus lembut pipi Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng, menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun. Mata Junhong menatapnya dalam. Ada sesuatu yang Junhong sembunyikan darinya.

"Junhongiee"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Daehyun terdiam, membeku sesaat. suara itu datang dari dalam rumah Junhong. Dia menatap Junhong, mencari penjelasan. Namun mata itu tak ingin menatapnya.

"Junhong siapa yang datang? Kau tidak bisa lari dari apa yang sedang kita lakukan" suara itu kembali bersuara.

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam rumah Junhong. Mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Mengenakan pakaian tidur yang biasa Daehyun gunakan jika dia menginap dirumah Junhong.

Ini jelas. Ini cukup jelas. Daehyun tidak sebodoh yang Junhong fikirkan.

"aku mengerti" desis Daehyun sambil berjalan menjauh.

Junhong menarik lengan Daehyun. Isakan itu keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Hyung.. maafkan aku. maafkan aku" lirihnya sambil menahan tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun terdiam. dia menghentakkan tangan Junhong. Tidak, dia tetap tidak bisa kasar pada Daehyun.

"kau tahu benar jika aku sangat mencintai mu. aku pergi bukan untuk mencari kebahagian ku sendiri. AKU PERGI UNTUK MU. AKU PERGI UNTUK MASA DEPAN KITA" Daehyun tak bisa lagi menghentikan luapan kekecewaannya.

"aku tahu.. maafkan aku, aku mencintai mu hyung.."

"apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa aku kurang membahagiakan mu?" gumam Daehyun sambil menatap dalam pada Junhong yang menangis.

"kau tak pernah memperhatikan ku, kau selalu sibuk. Kau selalu mementingkan pekerjaan mu. aku juga membutuhkan kan mu hyung" penjelasan Junhong cukup membuat Daehyun menyadari jika dia memang tidak pantas untuk Junhong.

Ini terlambat, saat kekecewaan sudah bersarang telak pada iris matanya. Lembut, dia menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Junhong.

"jangan membuat dia menunggu lama, Junhong-ah.. jangan tinggalkan dia terlalu lama"

Itulah ucapan terakhir darinya sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan Junhong yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

;

;

;

Watching Movie – BangHim

.

.

"kau gila.. kenapa memilih film seperti ini?" protes Himchan sambil mengangkat tiket ditangannya.

Yongguk. Pemuda didepannya hanya menampilkan gummy smilenya. Dia tahu jika Himchan tidak menyukai film yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan, namun Yongguk menyukainya. Maka dari itu dia memesan dua tiket film dengan tema pembunuhan yang terbaru.

"ini film yang bagus, hime.. kau harus menontonnya" Yongguk menggamit lengan Himchan untuk memasuki ruangan dimana mereka akan menonton film tersebut.

Himchan memutar matanya, pasrah.

.

Himchan mengernyit ketika layar besar didepannya menampilkan sebuah adegan dimana seorang pemuda digantung dengan kaki yang sudah terpotong setengah.

"gila.." desis Himchan sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak bisa lagi meneruskan matanya untuk menatap layar tersebut. Himchan menoleh dan menatap Yongguk yang sangat serius menonton layar didepannya. Dan mau tak mau Himchan pun penasaran. Dia perlahan memaksakan kembali matanya untuk fokus kedalam cerita yang kini menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang dikejar oleh seorang psikopat yang mengincar tubuhnya untuk dijadikan eksperimen.

"AAAAA"

Refleks Himchan menjerit, dia menggamit erat lengan Yongguk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Yongguk. Dia mengintip dibalik lengan kokoh Yongguk. Dan Yongguk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Himchan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Kadang Himchan bersandar dipundaknya, menggerakan kepalanya agar rambutnya dapat mengenai leher Yongguk dan membuat Yongguk berdesis kesal, namun bisa membuat Himchan tertawa. Kadang pula dengan isengnya dia akan meniup telinga Yongguk saat dirasanya Yongguk sangat fokus pada cerita dilayar tersebut.

"Kim Himchan.." dan Yongguk hanya akan bergumam sambil mencubit lengan Himchan. Dan Himchan hanya tertawa kecil melihat kegelisahan Yongguk karena tak bisa menikmati filmnya.

Dan saat adegan dimana perempuan tersebut tertangkap, entah ini reflesk atau apa Himchan tiba-tiba saja menggigit pundak Yongguk. Yongguk sedikit meringis, dia menoleh ke arah Himchan yang masih meletakkan giginya dipundaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yongguk mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. bukannya sakit dia malah merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat Himchan menggigit pundaknya. Ohh. Damn Kim Himchan..

Yongguk pun menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin rapat pada Himchan. Dia mengesampingkan wajahnya, membuat wajah Himchan tertutupi dan matanya tak lagi bisa melihat layar didepannya.

"jika kau takut, lebih baik tidak usah melihat" bisik Yongguk.

"cover my face" bisik Himchan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yongguk.

Yongguk mengangguk, dan sepanjang sisa film itu Yongguk tetap mengesampingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajah Himchan. Bahkan seringkali, dengan nakalnya Himchan akan mengecup pipi Yongguk atau menggigitnya pelan.

Yongguk bersumpah jika dia tidak akan lagi mengajak Himchan menonton film dengan tema seperti ini.

;

;

;

When It Rain – DaeLo

.

.

Angin menghentakkan dengan kasar pada jendela kamar dimana Junhong tidur, membuka matanya perlahan. dan tepat saat matanya terbuka sempurna kilat menyambar, memberikan bunyi yang membuatnya meringkuk dibalik selimut.

Junhong tidak menyukai petir, apalagi bunyinya. Deru hujan yang menyerbu atap apartemen membuat Junhong tidak nyaman. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Dan saat dia menyingkap selimutnya saat itu juga lampu dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba mati.. Junhong langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"hyung.." dia mencicit, jemarinya menggapai sosok tubuh yang tertidur disampingnya. mendorong tubuh itu agar segera bangun.

"mwoya Junhong-ah" gumam Daehyun. Pemuda yang tidur disamping Junhong sambil menggeliat. Dan tak lama matanya yang setengah terbuka tertutup kembali.

"hyungggg~" dia mendorong-dorong tubuh Daehyun dengan brutal. Ingin membuat mata Daehyun terbuka.

"Junhong, aku mengantuk" kembali gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"hyung.. aku takut"

Kata ampuh itu membuat Daehyun membuka matanya, melihat sosok Junhong yang meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Daehyun memandang jam yang menempel di dinding kamar mereka. pukul 2 pagi. Deru angin juga bunyi hujan membuat Daehyun mengetahui akan ketakutan Junhong.

Perlahan, dia mulai menyingkap selimutnya. Bermaksud untuk menutup jendela kamar mereka yang memang biasanya mereka buka.

"hyung, mau kemana?"

Junhong menggenggam erat piyama Daehyun.

"aku akan menutup jendela terlebih dahulu" ucap Daehyun lembut sambil mengelus lengan Junhong.

Bisa dilihatnya anggukan kepala Junhong dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah menutup jendela, Daehyun naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya dan mengelus kepala Junhong yang masih setia bertahan dibalik selimut.

"hyung.." Junhong memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut. Perlahan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Membuat Daehyun bisa melihat walau temaram rambut biru milik Junhong.

"hmm"

Daehyun mengelus rambut Junhong. Membuat Junhong sedikit tak lagi merasakan ketakutan. Dia mengambil tangan Daehyun, meletakkanya dibawah pipinya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" suara parau milik Junhong bergumam.

Daehyun tersenyum. 3 tahun bersama Junhong membuat Daehyun sangat hapal dengan ketakutan Junhong akan hujan dan petir pada malam hari. dia pasti selalu bangun dan tak bisa tidur kembali apabila hujannya sudah berhenti.

"lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Daehyun sambil merendahkan tubuhnya.

"buatkan aku susu"

Daehyun tahu kekasihnya ini masih sangat polos. Masih bersikap seperti anak kecil. Daehyun mencubit lembut pipi Junhong.

"baiklah, tunggu disini. Hyung akan buatkan"

Daehyun menarik tangannya, namun Junhong tetap menggemggamnya erat.

"aku ikut"

Dan Daehyun pun mengangguk. Tak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Junhong.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, didapur untuk membuatkan Junhong segelas susu. Lampu yang mati membuat mereka menyalakan lilin. Daehyun bisa lihat Junhong yang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan lelehan lilin.

Daehyun terkekeh kecil, kembali menyibukkan dirinya membuat susu untuk Junhong.

"susunya sudah jadi" ucap Daehyun sambil membawa gelas berisi susu putih, mata berbinar milik Junhong membuat Daehyun mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu.

"mau meminumnya dimana?" tanya Daehyun sambil mematikan lilin yang memang mereka nyalakan dua buah.

Junhong mengambil lilin yang masih menyala "di kamarrrr" ucapnya dengan bersemangat. Seolah melupakan ketakutannya.

Junhong segera berlari ke arah kamar mereka. meletakkan lilin di nakas tepat disamping tempat tidur mereka. duduk dengan patuh pada tempat tidur mereka dan menunggu Daehyun membawakan susunya.

Daehyun memberikan gelas tersebut pada Junhong, dia duduk disamping Junhong dan memandang bagaimana Junhong meminum susu itu dengan lahap.

"hyung mau?" tawar Junhong.

Daehyun menggeleng, dia memang suka makan. Tapi untuk minum susu dini hari seperti ini dia harus mempertimbangkannya kembali.

Junhong tersenyum. membuat Daehyun menaikkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti dengan senyuman Junhong.

"aku akan menyuapi Daehyun hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"mwo?" Daehyun tentu kaget dengan ucapan Junhong.

"buka mulut mu, hyung" ucap Junhong dengan semangat.

"Ya.. Junhong-ah"

Junhong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menerima protesan dari Daehyun.

"just open your mouth, hyunggg"

Dan Daehyun pun menurut, membuka mulutnya. Junhong tersenyum. dia meminum susunya, namun tidak menelannya, menahanannya didalam mulut.

Ohh.. sepertinya Daehyun mengerti dengan maksud Junhong.

Junhong mendekatkan wajahnya, memasukkan bibirnya kedalam mulut Daehyun yang terbuka. menyalurkan susu yang ada dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Daehyun.

"bad Junhong" bisik Daehyun saat susu didalam mulutnya sudah tak tersisa,

Junhong tertawa, Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"mau ku bantu menghilangkan rasa manis dalam mulut mu?

;

;

;

Eyes – BangHim

.

.

Himchan menatap mata Yongguk. Mata yang dingin. Mata yang tak menyiratkan pengampunan. Meneliti lebih jauh pada pandangan Yongguk. Dulu, tatapan matanya tak seperti itu. dulu, ada cinta pada tatapan mata Yongguk.

Saat mata mereka bertemu. Himchan memandangnya dalam. Memberitahu dengan jelas rasa sakit dihatinya. Namun seolah Yongguk buta, dia mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak lagi menatap Himchan dan lebih memilih memandangi seorang wanita berpakaian cukup minim yang duduk didepannya.

Rasanya sakit. Ya. Jelas. Himchan ingin menutup matanya, ingin menutup semua fikirannya. Ingin berpegang pada pendiriannya jika Yongguk tidak berubah. Namun semakin dia menolaknya, Himchan semakin sadar. Jika Yongguk sudah berubah. Sangat berubah.

" deal?"

Suara beratnya menjadi final dari segala pelampiasan ini.

berbicaralah.. pada mata ku jika kau memang tak bisa berbicara pada mulut mu.

Hey, aku mengenal mu.. cukup untuk dapat membaca segala yang kau siratkan pada mata mu.

namun Yongguk ternyata memilih jalan lain. Yaitu, menutup dalam-dalam sinar dimatanya.

Senyuman yang terbentuk dalam wajah Yongguk hanya akan menjadi paku yang menancap dihatinya. Dia sadar, jika dia sudah menangis saat ini. merasakan jika seorang pria bertubuh cukup kekar memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"BANG YONGGUK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Himchan tak lagi bisa menahan teriakannya.

"BBANG, LIHAT AKU.. KATAKAN JIKA KAU MENCINTAI KU. KATAKAN JIKA KAU.." jeritan Himchan terhenti pada isak tangisnya.

"katakan jika kau tidak menjual ku.."

Perih pada nada suarnaya tak berarti apa-apa pada pemuda yang duduk dengan tatapan angkuh. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memandang dengan remeh pada bayangan Himchan yang memohon padanya.

"Bbang, aku Kim Himchan.. Bbang, aku tunangan mu" dia hanya bisa bergumam. Menolak sekuat tenaga pada cengkraman seornag lelaki pada tangannya. menyeretnya untuk mengikuti kemana langkah kaki yang berjalan.

Himchan tak tinggal diam, dia berlari menuju tempat dimana Yongguk duduk. Menggenggem dengan erat lengan kokoh pemuda yang telah dia percayakan segalanya.

"hentikan mereka.."

Namun hanya pandangan dingin yang dia dapatkan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah menjadi milik mereka" ucapnya tenang sambil mengangkat dagunya pada tumpukan uang di atas meja.

Himchan ingin mengerti tatapan Yongguk. Tatapan yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Segalanya terulang. Dimana saat mereka bertemu, 5 tahun bersama dengan diakhir seperti ini. pergi sudah angan-angan yang mereka ciptakan.

'nanti, sehabis aku lulus sekolah.. aku ingin melamar Himchan..'

'nanti jika kita sudah menikah, aku ingin membawa Himchan kemanapun yang kau mau'

'aku dan kau akan hidup bersama. Selamanya, sampai suatu saat kedua batu nisan tertancap dengan nama kita berdua'

'aku berjanji akan menjaga mu apapun yang terjadi'

Himchan menghapus air matanya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yongguk. Memohon pada matanya. Hanya Yongguk yang dapat membaca siratan matanya.

Namun Yongguk hanya diam, dan dengan kejam.. dia melepaskan jemari Himchan yang menggenggamnya erat.

"pergi, Kim Himchan.." desis Yongguk diiringi tatapan tajam

Saat lelaki itu menyeretnya. Hanya nama Yongguk yang terus Himchan kumandangkan. Dia memberontak, namun percuma.. Menatap dalam sekali lagi pada mata Yongguk.

"Bang.. Jangan biarkan aku pergi.."

Tangannya terulur, ingin menggapai pada sosok Yongguk yang memandangnya dengan angkuh. Memohon, dengan segala tatapannya. Bayangan tak akan bisa digenggam. Mungkin seperti itulah diri mu.. seperti bayangan.

"BANG YONGGUK.. BBANG.." dia terus memanggil tak henti.

Sampai suaranya habis pun sosok Yongguk tak akan memberikannya tatapan memuja seperti dulu. Matanya telah terkabut oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa dibaca oleh Himchan.

Lelaki itu menyeretnya.. hingga sosok Yongguk tak lagi nyata dalam pandangannya yang memudar karna air mata.

Dan sebelum pintu itu tertutup, dia bisa lihat..

Tatapan Yongguk yang dikenalnya..

.

END.

.

Maafkan jika ini agak eghhh gimana gitu.. Jujur, ini dibuat dari jam 1 sampe jam 5 pagi. Efek insomnia yang melanda author.

.

RnR juseyooo...


End file.
